You are so much more
by elisaday16
Summary: AU. Meredith Grey is a clumsy, insecure feeling 16year old who tends to ramble. That is until a certain letter jumbles everyone's life up, especially Meredith's ...Will be MerDer later. The story is based on a movie You're going to find out which one.


You are so much more

The old, rusty navy blue coloured alarm clock gave a loud and disturbingly piercing sound as it went off the fifth time that morning, followed by an obviously very sleepy groan. A thin, spider-like hand groped its way over the edge of the matress and finally found the still ringing alarm clock on the tall pile of books next to bed, unfortunately knocking it over in process. The alarm clock hit the floor with a loud, metallic sound and finally became silent. The girl entangled with the thin, patched up covers groaned again and began trying to disentangle herself from the covers but failed miserably, landing next to her silent alarm clock on the hard floor. Now, visibly annoyed, she wriggled out of the thin blanket successfully and got up from the floor tiredly, kicking the covers to the side. Shooting the covers one last distrustful look, she made her way over the books and clothes scattered on the floor and took the first few steps down the unsteady, creaky ladder before slipping and falling the rest of the way. Her right leg sticking out in a weird kind of way and her left arm uncomfortably behind her back, the girl lied in front of the bottom of the ladder and threw her head back in frustration, hitting the first rung painfully.

Two feet in cheesy, yellow-spotted slippers appeared in front of her and the girl looked up to see a widely smiling, pink cardigan wearing woman of mid age standing in front of her.

''Meredith! Did you fall down the ladder again?'', the woman asked and pulled her daughter off the floor. ''Happy birthday, honey!'' She hugged Meredith tightly and patted her back.

Meredith smiled at her mother but gasped when she looked at the greenish wall clock her mother had bought for last Christmas. ''Holy swan! It's already 20 minutes to eight! Christina's coming in five minutes, I have to get ready. Goodness, I'm not even dressed!'', she rambled. ''And -and teeth! Yes, I need to brush my teeth. I have a morning breath that is worse than the smell of ten men farting at the same time. God, did I pack my school bag yet? Did I? Where's my toothbrush? I- bathroom. Yes, that'd be a good idea. Ready, steady, ... whatever.'' She gave her mother a panicked smile and ran off towards the bathroom, falling only two times in total.

Six minutes later, Meredith tripped over the threshold of their front door, pushing her rose-coloured bicycle in front of her. She smiled apologetically at her best friend who was leaning against her own bicycle at the only tree near the Grey's house. She glared at Meredith.

''One minute! Damn it, another wasted minute of my life. I could've changed the world in that freakin' minute,instead, I've been waiting for my unpunctual friend. Great, really brightens my morning. Now, get your ass on that ugly bike of yours. I don't want to be late for class'', Christina snapped and swung herself on her bicycle, Meredith doing the same.

''Are you going to the old warehouse after school?'', Christina asked, on half of the way. Meredith shrugged. ''Are you going?'' A snort. ''I sure am. My stupid cousin says, he wrote a birthday song for you. I don't want to miss that'', her best friend answered, an evil grin on her face. Meredith pulled her bicycle around with a jerk at that, losing control and driving in a nearby bush. Christina sighed heavily and stopped her bike slowly, waiting for her best friend to return from the bush. ''You're so clumsy, it's a miracle you're not dead yet'', Christina said as Meredith and her were on their way to school again. ''Someone wrote a song for me'', Meredith said quietly, ignoring her best friend's remark. Christina shook her head. ''No. _Derek _wrote a song for you. Which is incredibly disgusting if you ask me.'' She paused. ''Happy 16th by the way.''


End file.
